


Tentaparent

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Other, Pregnancy, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about family.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Eggpregnant Man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Tentaparent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).




End file.
